Lily at Hogwarts
by Puzzle
Summary: my first fanfic......hope you like it.....another lily story....R/R
1. Lily at Hogwarts

**__**

Lily

I lived in the depth of England and my name is Lily. I had a typical family. There was my older sister, Prtunia, my mom and dad. I was near eleven and had eyes of emeralds. Which I never knew where I got them because my whole family up till me had bright blue. I also had reddish brown hair and a very pale face. My neck was the normal size as for my sister it was twice as long.

As I grew up I found that I was totally different from my sister. While I liked to play and imagine I was the King of England and I had to fight dragons, or I had magical powers. Petunia rather has nothing to do with me. She would even tell her friends that I was not related to her. Oh! There was one other thing, weird thing always happened to me. Once I had even made a tea saucer fly up and hit Petunia in the back of the head. As I remembered it was when Petunia said I would never be beautiful.

All my question was answered one day when a small letter arrived. It was address to me there was no return address, the writing was green. I studied the envelope for about 10 minutes or so. I observed that the envople was made have relied soft paper or even clothe. The writing on the front was very sloppy. It read:

__

Miss. Lily 

3267 Rosebank Dr.

Depth of England

Third bedroom to the right 

Petunia thought it was some stupid chan letter. Being curious I opened it and two pages fly out. It read:

Dear Mss Lily,

You have been accepted into Hogwarts, School for Wizards and Witches. You will need to send an owl by July 31. Classes start September 1. If you need extra information there will always be someone to help at the Leaky Cauldron.

Yours Truly,

Minerva McGonagall  


I read it over twenty times. Wizards? Witches? I was startled from my thought to hear my mom says, "What are you holding dear?" 

I gave her the note. From her face she looked very excited she said, "We must go get your things at once." 

I was very curious on how she knew about Hogwarts. So I asked, " You know about Hogwarts?"

" Yes, Your third cousin just graduated from there!"

" Oh"

"Mom you can't believe this stuff," said Petunia who waving my letter around like a mad beast.

Mom was obviously ignoring Petunia and went right on and said we will go to London tomorrow!

I finally took a look at the second page while Petunia was stomping up to her room!!

  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM:  
First year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please notes that all pupils' clothes should carry the spell of name for all Muggles just write your name on your clothes.   
  
COURSE BOOKS:  
All students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)   
A History of Magic 

Magical Theory 

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration 

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi   
Magical Drafts and Potions 

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection   
by Quentin Tremble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.  
  


Like my mom said we did go to London. Petunia didn't even want to come. In her opinion it was too enbrassening to be seen with Lily.

We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at a little after noon. We traveled first to a store were they sold wands. It took more then fifty tries till I found the right wand. Luckily they accepted mom's money and converted some for her. Mom wanted to go to a dress shop out in the Muggle World. So I finished my shopping on my own. It went to get my books, potions, owl (which I later named Snowy), and robes. I had got some extra money but decided not to spend it. As I was walking back to the pub, I saw an unusually shop called Quditich Supplies. I walked in. There were two boys admiring a broomstick. So I walked over to see what was special about a broomstick. In a very quiet voice, I asked," Are you going to Hogwarts"

To my surprise, one of them answered "Yes, we are first years. What about you?"

"First"

The same one was talking again" My name is James Potter and this is

The other boy rudely interrupted "Sirius Black, and your name is.."

"Lily. Do you like Quditich?" I said just trying to make conversation.

At the same time they both answered "Yes"

At that moment I heard a familiarly voice "Lily were are you?" 

I felt so embarrassed; my mom was calling for me in front of these boys. The probably think I'm such a dork. Without thinking I ran out of the door, right past my mother. I couldn't blame her. But still I bet they would never want to talk to me and I also thought Sirius was kinda of cute.

When I got home I was quizzed by my dad on all the things that had happened. I told them all except for the part about how I thought Sirius was cute. Petunia was hiding in her room the whole time.

It was September1, the day Hogwarts began. Petunia wouldn't hear of coming down to the station. I didn't care. I wasn't about to let Petunia ruin my day. As we arrived at the station, I said my last goodbye and promised to write. I careful walked through platform 9¾. I hopped on the train and traveled to the last and only empty compartment. I didn't really want to met Sirius and James again. I stared out the window and the train started to go. I was having a wonderful day. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. It was Sirius.

"Glad we found an empty compartment, James. Wonder why we haven't seen Lily yet? She seemed really sweet"

" Yeah"

I squeezed closer to the window, when I had an idea I would act like I was from the way back and go to the next compartment. I got up quietly and started to move quickly to the front with my head in the book. When I passed James and Sirius I heard "Lily"

I quickly turned around and tried to be shocked to see them. I answered back "Oh.. Hi. Is this seat taken"

"Not at all" they both answered.

I sat down and was engulfed in their conversation. We neared Hogwarts but I had to ask one thing "Are you from wizard family?"

"Yes, but don't worry everyone starts at the same level. What house do you want to be in? I want Gryffindor. Have you had anyone in our family every go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know what house I want to be in and I've heard that I have had a cousin come here"

" Well you want to be in Slytherin," said two boys walking in

Sirius said in mean voice " Lily meet Searvus and Lucas"

We had just arrived at Hogwarts when I remembered the candy I had bought from the lady with the cart. It was title every flavored jellybean. I put a red one in my mouth, just to spit it right back, it landed on James. It had been so HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran out of the room as fast as I could. As I was leaving I heard James say, "Why does she keep running like that, it was no big deal!" 

We suddenly arrived at Hogwarts I pushed to the front. And saw a giant. I MEAN GIANT!!!!!!!!!!. I think his words were four too a boat. I sat down in one of the hundreds of boats and was quickly joined by James and Sirius. 

"I'm sorry," I said in the quietest voice.

"No problem" said James.

It wasn't long till we started to move. This must be magical boats because they didn't need any streeing. Half way through our ride the boat was sinking. We had too jump out and swim to shore. When we got there we cracked up laughing!!!!!!!!!!! 

We marched inside one after another. Soaking wet, Sirius, James, and I tried to ignore all the stares. 

The sorting hat was placed on each of are heads, we easily went right to Gryffindor. And as Lucas and Searvus wanted the were put in Slytherin. Also in Gryffindor was placed three boys named Remus, Peter, and Luke and some other girls which name, I never got.

I enjoyed the food and was almost too stuff to leave the table. I finally made my way to the bed and fell asleep right away.

__

A/N. This is my first Fanfic so please don't be mad. I don't own any of the characters except for Luke, and I don't pretend to. I know my editing skills aren't the best, sorry. My computer went crazy and missed up the format too. Please review, nicely!!!!!!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

I'm the only one up right now. All the other girls in my dorm are asleep. I look out the window; it is a full moon. Remus is probably in his transformation; my mind swirled back to the day I found out that Remus was a werewolf.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the common room. I saw James and Sirius come out of the dormitory. You could hear them mumbling something, but it sounded like Sirius didn't enjoy getting up at one. What they where doing I didn't know, what could they do in January, but quickly I remembered all the pranks they do and thought they were up to another one. I hoped they were not going to disturb breakfast in any way because just a week ago they put food coloring in everything. Pink ham and Purple eggs are not what you want to see in the morning. I spent an hour in the bathroom while Myrtle yelled at me every time I threw up on her. Well, I knew that would not happen again, because those boys never did any pranks again, except if was really good. The only one I remembered happening twice was fireworks being put under Snapes robes. The first time it was at History of Magic. The scream that came from Snape could have wakened the dead. Binns was so mad that Snape got detention. That was probably what triggered it again. This time they did it at lunch, but like always, they were caught and had to wash dishes. I haven't heard them do it again. But I have no doubt they will. The trophy room must really sparkle from all the detentions they've had!!!!!!!!!!!

But all of a sudden they disagreed, this may not have been very frightening in itself, but when you see your two best friends disagree, you get scared. The walked past not even knowing I was there. Which was very lucky because the last time they caught me following them on a prank, Sirius got so mad and he started to yell at me. Well guess what happened: Filch heard the noise. I ended up scrubbing bedpans that 

night. Yuck!!!!!!! 

"James, this is a great cloak. What did you want to tell me?" it was clear Sirius had said this. Of course, an invisible cloak, that was how they were able to pull all their pranks. I have never known two more mischievous people. They'll probably have their own file cabinet by next year. 

I couldn't make out what James said, but I knew what it was when Sirius shouted, "Remus is a werewolf!"

This gave me quite a shock and I fell over. If you didn't know I had been hiding by the staircase. They must of heard the noise, because James said "See if you can hear what made that noise. Here's the Cloak."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

And that was when I knew about Remus, but I don't think they know I know. Sometimes I don't know why I'm their friend, I always end up in trouble!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was just walking in the hallway when; I walked right in to Sirius and James. They told me to run, so guess what I ran right into, Filch. He pulled me by my robe into his office. I had been here before because of their pranks. Once they put every Bertie Bott's Every Flavored jellybeans all over the school and gave me some of the ones left in it. Filch thought I thought it would be fun to be a pig and drop them ever where, I ended up shining the trophies. Another time it was potion. We were making shrinking potion. When I went to get my last ingredient, Sirius was looking in my cauldron. When I got back I put in the last ingredient and it shot up and went every where. James, Sirius, Remus, and I where the only ones who did not shrink. Professor Grut was so mad at me; I had to clean it up and had a detention all week. There were other times I got in trouble with those three. In fact I don't think they went one week without getting a detention..

And that was probably why I was here again. Snape (or is it Filch?) walked around me and in the nastiest voice I ever seen him use (which means it was pretty bad) he said," Do you think it is funny to put fireworks in my underwear drawer?"

I had not expected that and I burst out in laughter, which translated with one week of detention. I was so mad at the boys that I was being punished for their stupid pranks. (Again)

I couldn't be mad at them for long because once I entered the common room, they quickly tried to make it up to me. It was very funny while it lasted. That night I headed to the trophy room to polish trophies, I never want to see another trophy again. 

When I finally got back to the common room, James and Sirius tried to tell me every joke they knew. I finally cracked and just went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Classes were great, I was at top of my year in every class except Potions, which Snape was the best. Even for all the pranks James, Remus, and Sirius did they were all tops in the class as well. The boys have looked out for me all year. I remember it clearly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It was Potions and we were making a pimple removal. Two drops of gusts, 1 newt, a dragon ear, and plaster. (a Muggle substance). I thought it was a weird mixture for pimple removal, but what do I know? I was all done and about to try it when I remembered that I was missing one ingredient: the plaster. So I went to get it. When I got back I was about to drink it, when James grabbed it and it spilled all over. I was itching so hard. I was so mad that they pulled another prank on me. I started to scream. 

"James I hate you! You have really done it!!!!!!" 

When I started to run out I saw Snape laughing, I couldn't care less. I wish he would finally teach those three a lesson.

Later I found out the potion recipe was switched by Snape and it was itching powder. (See how bad I was at Potions) James didn't tell me because he was too busy figuring out how to make Snapes potion blow up. They never seem to leave him alone. They will probably be expelled by their third year. I felt really badly about what I had wished. If I would have drank it my throughout would never be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Next year might be different, maybe not. I might let my braids go, or maybe I might start to be popular. But it had been a great year and wouldn't have changed a thing, well………… maybe!

A/N. Hi, again. Hope you like this one better then the last. Dolphingirl was my beta- reader, sorry Glitter. I hope the proofreading is better or dolphingirl your in trouble. I'm starting a new serious soon, hopefully it will be better. I don't own anyone. Please Review, nicely. Thanks

Okay people I'm not eight. I got the book at a store they made a mistake and sold it early. That is why I have the name. Stop asking about it, please.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Lily forever- Part 3 

A/N: okay I put my authors note here because I didn't want to ruin the ending. I know this is short but I didn't want to keep going because it would kinda ruin this part, I will put the next part up really soon, please R/R. 

The years went quickly by. I grew up at Hogwarts. My life change I was not the little girl sitting in the back but they one who was not afraid. I became popular, I don't know how. I cut my hair, (actually Petunia did it one night trying to have revenge for what I don't now, maybe it was those frogs I put in her soup, but I don't see why that would make here mad.) ***Shrugs and looks innocent***. The summers were horrible, I would always bring home pockets full of toads and stuff (Petunia hated me, my parents adored me, it made Petunia hate me even more) till my fourth year when the stupid board decide to make a rule no magic during the summer. That sucked. I think a car was blown up. I bet it was Sirius and James but they won't confess. School was great, I was top of all my classes. I had the best friends in the most entire world. I know that sounds lame, but most of the time they were the only ones who cared about me. There was Sirius. He was always in loads of trouble and he loved to play and always finished his homework a second before class. There was also James. He was so nice, a troublemaker, and he was soooooooooooooooo cute. And of course, there was Remus. He was cool, nice, and very smart. They were all great. Life was perfect until my fifth year….

I really never bonded with any of the girls in my dorm. They were all stuck up, you know the type, oh no I broke a nail, give me a break. But there was one who was very nice. Her name was Megan, she had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the best smile. She was always ready to live and live life to the fullest. I though her and Sirius would make a good couple. (If you did not know I was quickly over Sirius. Now James, that was another story. I know, I'm pathetic.) That was alright for someone who was to young to die.

It was my fifth year, first day. I walk in to my dorm and see all the girls sobbing. If you have to know why I was late was because I got my robe caught in the door. Stupid Severus decided it would be funny if my robe got caught in the door and ripped. He had horrible aim, but it still got caught. He doesn't know I have some brains unlike him. Okay, so I know I shouldn't pull and my robes would rip and with all the Slytherins lined up right in front of me. (Severus must've asked them all to come). I went to the door and tried to open it up, but it was stuck. So I sat down thinking maybe if I tugged slowly I would get my robe out, but by know everybody was laughing because I probably looked like I didn't know what to do. I finally got it out but I still sat there and that was the best thing to do, because Severus came up, just out of my arm reach when I was sitting and started making fun of me, I got up and slapped him and kept going. I felt so good and now here, I am so confused. 

I had no idea what was wrong. ~ (Of course I didn't know what's going on, I just told you I was late, (*hey author lady, they are not idiots, they understand what's going on, oh lets just get back to the story, you are making me sick!!!!!!)**Sorry for that little piece of news now back to Lily Forever** ~ I looked over to Megan's bed; she always knew what was happening. I was surprised to see it was empty. Now I'm very nervous, but no one in their right mind would tell me what is wrong. After about…forty tries of trying to find out what's wrong, I give up and I headed downstairs to see the boys all sitting in a corner, looking like someone just hit them in the head with a Bludger. They finally take notice that I'm in the room and they all burst out talking. I heard James first, 

"Lily are you okay?"

"Okay? What do you mean I'm fine."

" Oh… it just seemed that you were such god friends with Megan"

" Megan? What happened?'

"Oh…. You don't know"

" Of course I don't know, will you just tell me what is wrong! You are sitting there expecting me to read your minds; I'm not Professor Trelawney (*bad example*). Can't you tell I have no idea, I wouldn't be sitting here acting like a mindless idiot, if I knew? Just tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (As you can see I lost my patience, and it was clear on their faces that they had never seen me this mad, well if they would stop delaying and tell me the news then maybe we could get on with our life!)

" Well you see", Sirius was now speaking. I thing I kinda hurt James feelings, " Megan and her family are dead"

This took some time to sink in. Dead? What did they mean dead? She couldn't be dead. She was so full of life. I finally had the chance to speak, "How?" 

"A evil wizard, named Voldemort, killed her!"

"Why, why would some one want to kill her?"

" Voldemort is a mean wizard. He disliked Muggle born wizards and Megan was part of a Muggle family." 

I know remembered that Megan was from a Muggle family, but I was too. Was I next? How would I be able to stop him from killing me? Why should I live if I know I will be killed? I'm scared but I cannot be scared. It will ruin my life. I will live life to the fullest for rest life. Megan taught me that, and I will not forget. I have friends something I had never had before, and I know that they would never abandon me, even in the face of death. Little did I know that that would soon become the case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
